<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Final Decisions by DaFishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584369">Final Decisions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi'>DaFishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Making Family [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Tony, Arguing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Good Steve Rogers, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Implied Mpreg, Insecure Tony Stark, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Steve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hated arguing.</p><p>Mostly because he always caved first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Making Family [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Final Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarksbutthole/gifts">tonystarksbutthole</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And the fic we’ve all been waiting for.....</p><p>Is still not here</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They slept in separate rooms.</p><p>Apparently, the prospect of a child was a deal-breaker for Tony.</p><p>Steve wasn’t going to take it lying down though.</p><p>Forget married, they were mated, for fucks’ sake.</p><p>Tony was a grown-ass man that could talk out his feelings.</p><p>Steve shouldn't need to feel worried that he isn’t eating because of one line.</p><p>He shouldn't constantly be the one trying to start conversation.</p><p>But he is.</p><p>And eventually, Tony breaks.</p><p>“Why don’t you want one?” Steve asks for the hundredth time.</p><p>Tony was about to put up his walls again.</p><p>Say it didn’t matter.</p><p>But this time, it did.</p><p>“What if I turn out to be like my dad?” Tony asks quietly.</p><p>Steve’s eyes softened. “Tony, you will never be like that. I know you. And the Tony that I love is smarter than this. He would make a great father.”</p><p>Tony gives the omega a half-smile.</p><p>“So?” Steve asks.</p><p>Tony thinks before nodding. “I think we should try.”</p><p>Steve’s grin was blinding.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>